


all she ever wanted

by brooklynapple



Series: Earning Her Collar [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/F, Kink, Marihilda, Sex but also Feelings, dom!hilda, sub!marianne, these two love each other in any 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: “Marianne, have you ever knelt to anyone?” Hilda’s voice is soft but firm, laced with gentle concern and an underlying hunger she can’t quite mask.Marianne’s reaction is immediate. She inhales sharply and her cheeks flame bright red as she drops her eyes to the floor. Her voice is so quiet that Hilda can hardly hear her from across the table. “No. I never have.”Something awakens in Hilda as she sees the effect her words have on Marianne. She stands up and moves to stand at Marianne’s side, looking down at her from where she is still seated at the tea table.“I think you’d look gorgeous on your knees. Would you like to kneel to me?”**This is the story of how Hilda Valentine Goneril, dominant and future queen of Almyra, falls in love with Marianne von Edmund during the war before collaring her as her submissive. A prequel of sorts to theImperativeseries created bydustofwarfareand co-authored byohmyfae.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Earning Her Collar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720147
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101
Collections: DS-Verse FE3H Fics





	all she ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in and is inspired by the d/s-verse AU in the Imperative series created by dustofwarfare and her co-author ohmyfae, linked above in the summary. 
> 
> Here’s the standard note/disclaimer they give regarding this AU: This fic and others in this 'verse are predicated on the idea there's a biological imperative to fulfill dominance/submission urges (including some sadism/masochism) and might trip some sensitivities because of it. It's not intended to be either dub-con or non-con, so it's not tagged that way, but if you're sensitive to the whole "biological need to submit/dominate" thing, keep this in mind.

“Do you mind if I ask you about being a service submissive?” 

It hasn’t been long since Hilda and Marianne reunited with the rest of the Golden Deer at Garreg Mach, but they have been quick to rekindle their friendship as one of the only steady, sure things in a world that’s been turned upside down. Relaxing over tea in Hilda’s room has become a cherished evening ritual after a long day grappling with the demands of war. 

Hilda Valentine Goneril, adored second child of house Goneril and natural dominant, is seated at the tea table with her arms behind her head and her legs stretched out luxuriously. “I’ve only interacted with service submissives in the context of, well, servants. I’ve never really been friends with one before except for you. Is this-” she gestures to the tea and pastries being laid out for her by Marianne, “how service submissives get their needs met? By waiting on people?”

Marianne von Edmund, adopted daughter of house Edmund whose submissive nature seems well suited to Hilda’s bossy dominance, tilts her head to consider the question. “I - suppose it is. We, or at least I, enjoy serving people, being useful, making sure their needs and wants are taken care of. Things like bringing people drinks, taking care of their laundry, maintaining their weapons - though I’ve never been very good at that last one.”

“Huh,” Hilda says thoughtfully, “that sounds like a lot of work. Makes me awfully glad to be a dominant, so I can have pretty submissives like you take care of those things!” She grins as she notices Marianne’s slight blush at her compliment. 

“I know we’ve been friends for a while, and I guess I could have asked this back when we were students, but you seemed sad and like you had a lot on your mind. It never felt like the right time to ask personal stuff like this.”

“It’s okay Hilda, I don’t mind you asking me now. And I’m not sure I would have known how to answer you then. My crest weighed so heavily on me, I couldn’t even focus on what it meant to be a submissive, or seeking out ways to meet those needs. It-it made me even more miserable. Feeling cursed, and like I wasn’t worthy of serving anyone.”

“I’m so sorry, Marianne. If I’d know more about what you were going through, I would have tried more to help you with that back then. We were both just coming of age and starting to really feel the pull of our roles. I hope none of the um, experimenting we did felt like something you didn’t want.”

“No it-it helped, more than you know. I’m really glad you were there for me, and gave me a way to feel safe while exploring those things.”

“So...how are you getting your needs met now? Other than serving me delicious tea, of course.” Hilda leans back in her chair and tries to be casual.

Marianne’s blush deepens. “I, um, it’s not consistent, but I find ways to serve here and there. Like serving you tea now. Or bringing Claude paper and pen when he needs to take notes at a meeting. And caring for the animals in the stables, of course.”

“Is that...enough? I order everyone around all the time, which I have to admit is pretty satisfying, but I imagine it must be harder to, like, just go out and find someone to serve.” Her tone is still casual, but she regards Marianne intently.

“I-I’ve never really had more than that. It’s been...adequate. I do sometimes think about what it would be like to-to have more. To have someone to serve.” She meets Hilda’s gaze for the first time as she says this. 

“Marianne, have you ever knelt to anyone?” Hilda’s voice is soft but firm, laced with gentle concern and an underlying hunger she can’t quite mask.

Marianne’s reaction is immediate. She inhales sharply and her cheeks flame bright red as she drops her eyes to the floor. Her voice is so quiet that Hilda can hardly hear her from across the table. “No. I never have.”

Something awakens in Hilda as she sees the effect her words have on Marianne. She stands up and moves to stand at Marianne’s side, looking down at her from where she is still seated at the tea table. 

“I think you’d look gorgeous on your knees. Would you like to kneel to me?” She places two fingers under Marianne’s chin and tilts her head up to look into her eyes.

Marianne stares up at her, transfixed. She seems barely able to form words, but finally manages a whisper. “Yes. Please.”

Hilda breaks into a wide, delighted grin. “Oh my pretty Marianne, you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to hear that. We’re going to have so much fun.” She caresses Marianne’s cheek fondly. “Kneel for me, baby girl. Let me take care of you exactly like you deserve.”

Marianne sinks to her knees in front of Hilda, who pets her hair and coos. “Such a good girl, you look so pretty on your knees like that.” 

Marianne stays silent, eyes downcast, but Hilda notices she’s shaking - whether it’s from nerves, the intensity of the moment, or both, she can’t quite tell. “Marianne, sweetheart, it’s okay. I know this is a lot. Let's start nice and slow.” She sits down in the chair Marianne just vacated, and guides Marianne’s head to her lap, stroking her hair softly.

Marianne calms under Hilda’s touch, relaxing as Hilda continues to murmur to her quietly. “Are you okay? I meant what I said - I’m here to take care of you, however you need it.”

“Yes, I’m okay now. Thank you.” Marianne’s voice is quiet but steady. “It was just- more overwhelming than I expected. Especially because it’s with you.”

“Hey, it’s a bit overwhelming for me too. Also because of you, and how special you are to me. I’ve been wanting to do this for so long. It just feels right, having you with me like this.” She moves from smoothing her hand down Marianne’s hair to stroking her cheek.

Marianne smiles and leans into Hilda’s touch. “I-I’ve wanted this for a long time too. I just didn’t know how to say it. Or if you wanted it. I’m glad you do.”

Hilda bends down to place a kiss on the top of Marianne’s head. “My sweet, beautiful girl. I’m happy we found each other.” 

Gazing down at Marianne fondly, she continues, “I’ve only done this a couple of times before, but I do have a few rules I like to use that I think you’ll like too. I’m not one of those mean dominants. I like to take care of my submissives, make sure they’re happy and comfortable. If I do anything you don’t like, tell me right away. Part of taking care of you means making sure you feel safe.”

Marianne looks up at her with trusting eyes. “Okay. Thank you, Hilda. I-I do feel safe with you.”

Hilda cups her cheek and strokes it with her thumb. “Goddess, look at you. You’re perfection. I just want to pet you and take care of you and give you everything you want.” She grins a bit wickedly. “And I will.” 

She drags one finger down Marianne’s cheek and across her bottom lip. Marianne meets her gaze and draws the tip of Hilda’s finger into her mouth, sucking gently. 

Hilda’s eyes widen, then sparkle with delight. “Marianne! You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? That’s a good girl, would you like another finger?” She slides a second finger past Marianne’s parted lips and pushes deeper into her mouth.

Marianne makes a soft noise of pleasure and continues sucking on Hilda’s fingers, brushing her tongue across Hilda’s fingertips. Hilda’s breath is coming faster now.

“You’re doing such a good job with that, pretty girl. It makes me wonder if there are other ways you might want to use that soft, pretty mouth of yours.” She pulls her fingers out and leans down to capture Marianne’s lips in a searing kiss, her hand steady on the back of Marianne’s head. Marianne gasps and kisses her back.

After a few moments, Hilda pulls back to regard her appraisingly, cheeks flushed. “How far would you like to go with this today, sweetheart? I’m happy to go as far as you want, but I’m in no rush. You’re worth waiting however long it takes.” She takes Marianne’s hand and brings it to her lips. 

Marianne blushes, and Hilda can’t help but think that it makes her look even more gorgeous. She sits back on her knees at Hilda’s side, eyes downcast and arms behind her back, assuming the posture of a traditional submissive. She swallows and takes a deep breath.

“Hilda, I. I want to serve you. Please.” Her voice is quiet, barely above a whisper, but the need in it is unmistakable.

The sight of Marianne submitting so thoroughly and eagerly sends a jolt through Hilda’s body. Every dominant instinct she has comes roaring to life, and she practically aches with the need to react to Marianne’s gesture of submission. She takes a calming breath to steady herself.

“Okay, my pretty Marianne, okay. If that’s what you want, then that’s what I’ll give you. Let me show you how I like to be served. I can already tell you’re going to do an amazing job.”

She stands up and walks slowly around Marianne in a circle, eyes roaming over her hungrily. Marianne stays still on her knees, eyes downcast. 

Hilda stops directly in front of Marianne and takes her chin gently in one hand, tilting it up. “To start with, I think it’s time we get some of these clothes off of you. How does that sound?”

Marianne already looks pretty far under. Her blush deepens at Hilda’s request, even as her lips curl in the slightest of smiles. “I’d like that.”

“Good girl. Stand up and undress for me. I’m sure you look even more gorgeous with your clothes off.” 

Hilda lets some of her natural dominance seep into her voice, and Marianne’s reaction is immediate - she bites her lip and stands to comply with Hilda’s gentle order. Slowly she removes her outer cape, folding it and putting it off to the side. 

Next she starts unbuttoning her dress, one button at a time, until she’s able to step out of it and return to standing before Hilda in her simple, thin undershift.

“I’d like to see that come off too. Is that okay?” Hilda’s eyes are glued to Marianne and the way her shift clings to her curving hips and sloping breasts. 

“Yes.” Marianne grasps the shift and pulls it over her head, leaving her in nothing but her stockings, bra and panties. Her blush has spread down her neck and up to her ears, but she stands obediently in front of Hilda, arms behind her back, eyes on the floor.

Hilda is transfixed by the sight before her. “Mmm, so beautiful. I think that’s good for now. You’re doing a very good job, Marianne.” She doesn’t bother to disguise the hunger in her voice. 

“Before we get started, there’s one more thing I’d like you to do for me. Go to the bed, and get the pink cushion there. The frilly one.”

Marianne looks slightly puzzled, but obeys at once.

“Put it there on the floor. I told you I like my submissives to be happy and comfortable, and I meant it. There’s no need for you to get sore knees on the cold, hard floor just because you’re kneeling. You deserve better than that, my sweet Marianne.”

Marianne can’t stop the smile that lights up her face. “Thank you, Hilda. It means a lot to me that you care for my comfort.”

Hilda gathers her into a gentle kiss. “Always. My Marianne deserves the world, the least I can do is give you a cushion to serve me in comfort. Now then.” She smiles and winks. “Now that you have your cushion, kneel for me again. You have no idea what it does to me to see you all undressed and obedient like that.”

Marianne sinks to her knees on the cushion. Hilda circles her again, letting her hands roam this time. Her fingertips trace Marianne’s neck, her bare shoulders and back, and across the top of her breasts. 

“You’re so, so beautiful.” Hilda whispers. “How did I get so lucky?”

Marianne stays silent and still, with her eyes downcast again and her arms crossed behind her back, but she can’t stop the tiny smile that plays across her face, nor the small gasp that escapes her lips as Hilda’s fingers brush across her nipples over the thin material of her bra.

“Hmm, good, I can see you’re enjoying yourself.” Hilda walks over to sit down on the edge of the bed. “Now I’d like to show you how you can help me enjoy myself too.” She beams at Marianne. “Come over here and bring your cushion, baby girl.”

Marianne complies, moving to kneel on her cushion in front of Hilda, arms still behind her back. Hilda takes her hands and gently places them on her thighs, right where her stockings meet her skirt. 

“I’m feeling way too overdressed for this particular occasion. Care to help me take some of these layers off?” She smiles fondly and tucks a stray piece of hair behind Marianne’s ear.

“Yes, of course, Hilda.” There’s a slight note of hesitancy in her voice, as though she wants to say more but doesn’t know if she’s allowed to.

“What is it, baby, is there something you need?” Hilda is all tender concern. “Remember the rule - if you’re not happy or comfortable, I want you to let me know.” 

“N-no, nothing like that, it’s just, um…” Marianne trails off, looking away and blushing.

“It’s okay sweetie, whatever it is, you can tell me. I want this to be perfect for you.”

Marianne takes a deep breath and tries again. “This might be silly, but when I- when I pictured doing this for you, I always thought I would be, um, naked. If that’s okay with you.” She blushes furiously and keeps her eyes firmly on the floor.

Hilda lets out a surprised and delighted laugh. “My goodness Marianne! I honestly don’t know what’s better, that my sweet, perfect girl wants to be naked on her knees for me, or that she’s apparently been fantasizing about this for quite a while!”

She leans down to give Marianne a tender kiss, and Marianne squeaks with surprise as Hilda pulls her up into her lap. 

“Let me help make sure this all goes exactly as you’ve been picturing it, my beautiful, amazing, precious girl.” 

Marianne gasps as Hilda’s lips travel down her neck while she reaches around to unclasp her bra. She casts the garment aside and cups Marianne’s breasts in her hands while sucking on the spot where Marianne’s neck and shoulder meet. 

Marianne makes a small noise in the back of her throat as she feels Hilda’s hands and lips on her. Hilda grins and nips at Marianne’s sensitive skin, feeling her nipples harden under her palms. 

“I’m going to have so much fun figuring out all the little noises I can get you to make. But first we have a few more things to remove, hmm?”

She runs her fingers inside the bands of Marianne’s stockings, teasing her inner thighs just a bit before sliding the stockings off and running her hands back up Marianne’s naked legs, feeling Marianne shiver at her touch. 

The only item of clothing Marianne has left is her panties, and Hilda smiles devilishly as she considers what she wants to do next. She lets her hands travel further up Marianne’s thighs until she can slip a finger under the fabric where her thigh meets her hip. 

Marianne has been sitting still and trying not to squirm, but she gasps as she feels Hilda’s fingers in such an intimate place. Hilda grins and presses her hand between Marianne’s legs over her panties, feeling how damp the fabric already is.

“If I didn’t know you were enjoying this before, pretty girl, I definitely do now. Already getting wet for me, hmm? Be patient, you’ve got some work to do first.”

With that, she pulls the panties down over Marianne’s hips and tosses them to the floor, leaving Marianne naked and panting in her lap. She gives her a slow, languid kiss, sliding her arms around Marianne’s waist.

“I promise I’ll take good care of everything you need tonight. But for now, let’s see you naked on your knees like you’ve been wanting.” She lowers Marianne to the floor between her outspread legs.

Hilda thought she was prepared for this moment, but the sight of Marianne kneeling naked before her, face flushed, arms behind her back and lips parted, is almost more than she can take. 

“Goddess, look at you. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look, or what it does to me to see you like that?”

Marianne doesn’t reply, but Hilda thinks she can see the hint of a pleased smile on her face. 

“I still have all of these annoying clothes on, though. Come here and help me with that, baby. Show me what you’ve been picturing in these fantasies of yours.” She puts a hand on the back of Marianne’s neck and pulls her closer.

Marianne doesn’t need to be asked twice. She puts her hands on Hilda’s thighs and leans in, tracing her lips over the area where her stocking meets her thigh. She kisses and nibbles the soft skin there and then slowly starts rolling down the stocking, her lips following the stocking’s path all the way down Hilda’s leg to the floor, where she kisses her foot before moving to the other leg.

Hilda watches her with unabashed delight, her breath coming faster as Marianne’s lips trace their slow, tortuous path down her sensitive skin.

When she finishes with the second stocking, Marianne sits up and begins to unlace Hilda’s corset, loosening the ties enough to pull both dress and corset over her head. Marianne lays the dress carefully off to the side and then places her hands on Hilda’s thighs again, kissing her way up the firm planes of her bare stomach.

She unclasps Hilda’s bra and stares at her full, round breasts with open desire, waiting for permission to touch.

“Go on, baby girl,” Hilda’s voice is husky with want and just a touch breathless. “Show me what else you can do with those pretty hands and sweet lips of yours.”

Marianne starts by cupping Hilda’s breasts, one in each hand, caressing the pale, soft skin and running her thumbs lightly over Hilda’s nipples. Hilda makes a low noise in the back of her throat as her nipples harden under Marianne’s touch. 

Marianne continues to circle Hilda’s nipples with her thumbs and pluck at them with thumb and forefinger, watching Hilda’s eyes go dark and unfocused with desire. Licking her lips, she leans in and gently takes one nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly and circling the tip with her tongue. Her hand works the other nipple in time with her mouth, gently pinching and pulling.

Hilda is panting under Marianne’s ministrations, one hand on the back of Marianne’s head encouraging her to continue. She feels herself getting soaking wet and doesn’t know which she thinks is hotter - the feel of Marianne’s hands and mouth at work, or the sight of Marianne kneeling naked and gorgeous before her, sucking eagerly on her breasts and making little noises of pleasure.

“Oh, pretty girl, that’s, ah, that’s so good. I want you to keep going, just like -oh- just like that, but a bit harder. Bite a little. Don’t be afraid to leave a mark.” She tilts her head back and closes her eyes, tangling one hand in Marianne’s hair.

Marianne doesn’t miss a beat, immediately biting down on one nipple while giving the other a firm twist. Hilda jumps and cries out, pressing herself into Marianne’s mouth. Marianne nips and sucks her way across Hilda’s chest, leaving angry red welts in half a dozen places while pinching and pulling her nipples relentlessly. 

Hilda writhes and moans under Marianne’s merciless touch, digging the fingers of her free hand into Marianne’s back. “Fuck, Marianne, your mouth, it’s so good. I thought - oh goddess - I thought maybe you’d be shy about this, but-” she gasps as Marianne bites down on the other nipple, “-but you’re doing, so, so perfect.”

She grabs Marianne’s head between her hands and pulls her away firmly but gently, panting as she looks at Marianne’s flushed face and spit-slick, swollen lips. 

“Baby girl, you’re doing such a good job, but I need that gorgeous mouth of yours between my legs, right now.”

Marianne has a blissed out, exultant look on her face as she sees the state she’s put Hilda in and gets her first good look at the marks scattered all over Hilda’s chest.

“Of course, Hilda. Thank you for letting me make you feel good.”

She reaches out and slides Hilda’s panties down her legs and onto the floor, making a small, pleased noise as she sees how wet Hilda is. Crossing her wrists behind her back, she bends down and begins to explore Hilda’s folds with her lips and tongue, nibbling and tasting and lapping up the sweetness she finds there.

Hilda puts her hand on the back of Marianne’s head again, guiding her to the place where she needs it most. 

“That’s it my beautiful, precious girl. Use those gorgeous lips and tongue on my clit now. Right - oh fuck - right there…” She trails off into a wordless moan as Marianne runs her tongue along the length of Hilda’s swollen clit, sucking gently. Her tongue finds the sensitive tip and circles it, causing Hilda’s hips to twitch and smear wetness down her chin. 

Hilda begins to cry out and thrust her hips as Marianne continues to suck and tease her clit, and it’s all Marianne can do to keep her tongue in the right place while her hands are behind her back. Marianne is moaning now too, and pressing her thighs together to contain her own arousal while steadily working Hilda towards her peak. 

Hilda gasps and pants and moans until suddenly her whole body goes tense and shaking and she grabs tightly onto Marianne’s head, holding it firmly in place. “Goddess, don’t stop, your mouth is so good, you’re so good, I’m going to-” Her voice breaks as she comes, spasming against Marianne’s mouth and coating Marianne’s face in a new surge of wetness.

Marianne stays with her, easing her through it with her lips and tongue until Hilda gently pulls her head away, breathless and beaming down at what must certainly be the best, most perfect girl in the entire world. She reaches across to the bedside table for the delicate lace handkerchief neatly folded there, and uses it to wipe off Marianne’s face.

“Marianne. That was amazing. You’re amazing, and precious, and wonderful, and where did you learn to do that with your tongue? I hope you liked it because I’m going to be asking you to do it a lot.”

Marianne smiles and blushes contentedly. “Thank you, Hilda. I would really like that. I like making you feel good.”

“You made me feel more than good, baby girl. Serving me on your knees like that? So hot.” She reaches down and tries to tame Marianne’s hair, which has come loose from its braid in half a dozen different places as a result of Hilda’s enthusiasm.

Marianne giggles, and Hilda leans down to give her a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Marianne returns the kiss enthusiastically, and Hilda notices she’s still pressing her thighs together and squirming just a bit as they kiss.

“You’ve been such a very good girl tonight, and good, pretty girls deserve rewards. How would my gorgeous Marianne like to be taken care of? Would you like it on my lap, or maybe underneath me on the bed? Don’t be shy baby girl, I can tell how much you need it.”

Marianne looks up at her with undisguised want. “Hilda, can I- can I please stay on my knees while you...while you take care of me?”

Hilda’s smile is somehow both adoring and wicked as she pets Marianne’s hair and runs a hand down her back. “Of course you can, sweetheart. Now I know this is your reward, but I would love to hear you ask for exactly what you want. Can you do that for me, my sweet, amazing girl?”

It’s a testament to how far under Marianne is that she only blushes a bit before saying in her quiet voice, “Hilda, can I please stay on my knees while you fuck me?”

Hilda feels a spike of hot adrenaline course through her, and she begins to suspect it might be even more satisfying to give Marianne what she needs than it was to have Marianne’s head between her legs. She moves to stand behind Marianne, placing one hand between her shoulder blades.

“My beautiful girl, I’m going to make it so good for you, just like you deserve.” She pushes her gently towards the bed and leans down to whisper in her ear.

“Bend over and put your forearms on the bed. Yes, just like that, pretty girl. Legs apart a bit wider now...yes, perfect. If only you could see how gorgeous you look, ready and waiting for me like that. Such a good girl.” 

She runs her fingertips lightly down Marianne’s back and over her ass, making Marianne shiver. She can see the wetness coating Marianne’s inner thighs, and the way her exposed pink folds glisten in the dim light of the room.

She slides a hand between Marianne’s legs, and is rewarded with a muffled cry.

“Mmm, I think it’s time to let you know about another rule I have. No hiding the noises you make. I want to hear every delicious sound I can coax out of you. Okay, baby girl?”

“Yes, Hilda. I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, you’re absolutely perfect. I don’t want to hear you apologize, I just want to hear every noise as I make you feel good, okay?”

Marianne smiles and arches into Hilda’s touch. “Okay. Thank you.”

Hilda begins by lightly cupping her hand between Marianne’s legs while nibbling on her ear and then tracing her lips across the back of Marianne’s neck. She kisses her way down Marianne’s graceful, arched back, her hand still barely making contact with Marianne’s wet, hot center. 

Marianne whimpers and tries not to press into Hilda’s hand to seek contact. 

“That’s it, baby, let me hear you. I know you really want this, but be patient. I promise I’ll take care of you when it’s time.” She continues her trail of kisses across Marianne’s round, firm ass, squeezing it with her other hand and making Marianne gasp.

She presses her hand a bit harder between Marianne’s legs, giving her a bit of friction. Marianne moans, and Hilda’s hand is instantly coated in wetness. She leans forward to murmur in Marianne’s ear again.

“You seem nice and ready, my sweet girl. I love how wet you’ve gotten for me. I’m going to put my fingers inside you now, okay? You don’t need to worry. When I’m inside you, you belong to me and it’s my job to take care of you and keep you safe. Do you trust me to take care of you like that?”

Marianne takes a shuddering breath and nods.

Hilda delicately slips one finger inside Marianne, wrapping an arm around her waist reassuringly and crooning soothing words in her ear. “You’re doing such a good job, pretty girl. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Marianne cries out softly as she feels Hilda inside her, and rocks back against Hilda’s hand. Hilda adds another finger and begins to gently thrust, curling her fingers as she finds a spot that makes Marianne tremble and moan.

Marianne is coming gloriously apart under Hilda’s careful but insistent touch, gasping and moaning as she moves her hips to meet Hilda’s thrusts. The sight of her, on her knees with her arms braced against the bed and her body sheened in sweat, is one of the most beautiful things Hilda has ever seen.

“That’s it, baby girl, just like that. This is what it feels like to be mine. I’m going to take care of you and fuck you just like you need.”

Such a perfect, gorgeous, obedient girl deserves a reward, and so Hilda presses her palm against Marianne’s clit as she continues to fuck into her with her fingers. Marianne cries out, no longer quiet, and her hips stutter out of their rhythm as her body begins to shake.

“Oh my sweet girl, I can tell how close you are. It’s time to tell you about the last rule. I’ll always let you come, but you have to ask for it first. Can you do that for me? I can feel how much you need it.”

Marianne is gasping and shaking, barely able to form words, but she manages to stammer “H-Hilda, can I, ah, please, can I please come?”

Hilda smiles and increases the pressure on Marianne’s clit while thrusting harder and faster. She bends down to Marianne’s ear once more and puts every bit of tender dominance she has into her voice as she says “Such a good, good girl. Come for me, Marianne. You’ve more than earned it.” 

With that, she gently but firmly bites down on the back of Marianne’s neck, and Marianne lets out a sob and falls utterly apart. Hilda holds her as the orgasm wracks her body, tears streaming down her face.

“Shhh, it’s okay my Marianne, my amazing, sweet, pretty girl. I’ve got you. You did such a good job. Let me take care of you and keep you safe. You deserve that and so much more.” 

Hilda gently withdraws her fingers as Marianne’s tremors subside, and gathers Marianne into her arms, effortlessly picking her up off the floor and climbing into bed to hold her close. She wipes away Marianne’s tears and covers her face in kisses, still crooning soft words of praise and affection. 

Marianne sniffles and reaches for Hilda’s hand, licking her fingers clean before burying her face in Hilda’s neck and wrapping her arms tightly around her waist.

“You’re so wonderful, Hilda. Everything you did for me, I-you say I earned it, but I don’t feel like I did.”

Hilda cups Marianne’s face in her hands and looks into her eyes intently.

“Marianne. This was one of the best, most amazing things I’ve ever done in my entire life, and that’s because you made it that way. Yes, you, my perfect, sweet, gorgeous, best girl who knelt before me and made me feel so good and then submitted to me like we were made to be doing this together. Nothing has ever felt so right.” 

There are tears in Hilda’s eyes now, and she doesn’t bother to hide them as she continues.

“You didn’t just earn what we did tonight. As far as I’m concerned, you’ve earned as many nights with me as you want. I can only hope I’ve earned them with you.”

Marianne has started crying again too, and their tears mingle as they come together in a sweet, tender kiss. She looks up at Hilda and hesitantly starts to speak.

“Hilda, it’s hard for me to feel like I deserve how good you are to me, but I-I’ll try. Doing this with you, it-it’s everything I ever wanted and never thought I would get. You’re the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me, and I...I’ll always work hard to show you how grateful I am. For everything.” 

She hides her face in Hilda’s neck again. Hilda just holds her, petting her hair and rubbing her back and rocking her gently. She feels the tension in Marianne’s body begin to ebb away, and kisses the top of her head softly.

“My sweet, sweet girl, I’ll always take care of you, okay? And I hope one day you’ll know how much you deserve that, along with all the good things that I’m going to give you.”

She stretches languidly and smiles at the pretty girl in her arms. “For now, let’s get cleaned up so that we can cuddle together before we fall asleep. I have some fun ideas for what we can do tomorrow that I want to tell you about. I’m thinking that you can serve me some more tea, and then maybe we can do each other’s hair? I’ve been wanting to play with yours sooooo bad, and I’ll bet your fingers would feel great running through mine. And ooh, I found these amazing pastries that I think you’ll love, and maybe I can try feeding them to you.” 

Marianne lets out a tiny giggle that Hilda decides is the cutest, most adorable thing in the entire world. “That sounds really nice. I’d like that a lot.” 

She yawns delicately, which instantly moves into second place on Hilda’s list of cutest things. Hilda kisses her forehead and grudgingly gets up to start getting ready for bed. “Then it’s a date! Now my sweet, pretty girl, can you come over here and help me clean all of this up so we can get back to cuddling?”

Marianne smiles and moves to Hilda’s side to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Hilda, who has never been known for her patience, started crafting Marianne’s collar the very next day.
> 
> I’m [quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya) on Twitter, and also help run Marihilda discord.


End file.
